


envious

by Eloquentdrivil



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Romantic Relationship, Envy/Jealousy, F/F, Happy with zero angst (stg), Kalex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloquentdrivil/pseuds/Eloquentdrivil
Summary: Alex is the single most aggravating being on the planet and Kara's just aboutdonetrying to help her with her stupid, dumb,perfect,new super-crush....almostdone.





	envious

**Author's Note:**

> It's dumb and short. 
> 
> I'm trying to work through some writing-stickiness. 
> 
> Attempts are being made and self-consciousness is being swallows.
> 
> I _got_ this, guys; just you wait.

# · envious ·

···

Alex is the single most aggravating being on the planet and Kara's just about _done_ trying to help her with her stupid, dumb, _perfect,_ new super-crush.

 _...almost_ done.

"Okay, so, you do know the simple solution is just... _asking her_ , right?" Kara feigns passing interest in a nearby vendor's offerings of personalized socks and dish towels.

Alex hums a contradictory noise. "That's...not quite as simple as you might be lead to believe."

Kara does _not_ roll her eyes. "You said this girl is single."

"She is."

"As are you single." She keeps her eyes on the caricature artist speed-sketching a super-dog.

Alex nods in the corner of Kara's vision. "Also accurate."

"So..." A quick peek at Alex's profile, then ahead to the Zippo vendor. "Is she straight?"

Alex hesitates. "Um. Maybe not?"

 _Don't hit her; she's trying,_ Kara reminds herself with a hard breath as they slow to a stop in front of an artist's booth. "Okay. What if you start there? Just a little, 'Ever kissed a girl? If so, what are your thoughts? Cause personally, I think it's great!'"

"I don't know, that's..." Alex gnaws her lip and absently touches a small wooden sculpture. " _Do_ you think it's great?"

Kara freezes a beat. That _just-give-me-the-opening-so-I-can-come-out-to-you-too_ moment rising so suddenly after so long, she finds it unexpectedly crashing headlong into a _too-soon-too-soon-too-soon-not-ready-too-soon_ panic. Has the panic always been there, or is she just not prepared? Should she lie until she _is_ prepared, or follow the script she'd previously laid out for any number of possible openings she'd planned for?

Kara licks her lips and forces a thin shrug, hoping passably casual will work. "Sure, no complaints here." _Rao, are you serious?_

"So you've kissed girls then?"

Kara wavers on a line for a moment. "I've...definitely kissed girls, yes."

"And...what are your thoughts on that?" The eye-roll laces every word.

And Kara _knows_ she's the one dragging this out, but that doesn't entirely squash the flare of sass from her voice. "Well, most of those interactions ended in a bed, so..."

Alex's head snaps up at her, mouth open as she stares in shock – maybe in horror – at the side of Kara's head.

Moving on.

"Anyway," Kara redirects with a smile, leading them back on their path down the boardwalk. "We're talking about you and your girl; find out if she's straight—"

"She's definitely not."

Kara glares at her. "— _Find out if she's straight,_ then ask her out on a date. Easy, simple, done."

Alex stuffs her hands deep into her pockets. "Counterpoint; not simple, not easy, and not done." She kicks a crumpled receipt left lying on the ground. "Suspect sexuality aside, _this_ issue is not going to discuss easily. It's big. And potentially world-changing. And she's just so—"

"Beautiful, brave, smart, wonderful, you wanna make _all_ the babies with her; yeah, you mentioned. Many times." Kara's eyes flush a little warning heat, sternum burning just this side of sharp.

Alex goes quite for several steps. Long enough for Kara to fold into her guilt, and she's just opening her mouth to apologize—

"I said I'd be fine with _two_ babies." Alex turns her nose up with a huff.

Affection quells some of the temper in her blood, and Kara leans into the out, knocking her shoulder to Alex's. "Yeah, but you want her to have all of _your_ babies."

Alex ducks her chin to hide the smile splitting her face. "I could only _hope_ to be so lucky."

And Kara hopes – desperately and genuinely – that Alex gets to have that.

Even if Kara knows this girl will never be worth the devotion Alex gives her.

"Well, then let's get back to figuring out how to get you your girl," Kara teases, only partially performed for enthusiasm. "If you remember, you faced this same kind of big, powerful, life-altering feeling when Maggie came into your life. Just do what you did to get her."

Alex scrunches her nose. "So I should kiss her, get rejected, cry, yell at her, cry some more, stop the world from ending, then accidentally give her a reason to give me a chance via hope-speech?"

_Do NOT hit her; she is TRYING._

Kara nods. "Yup. Do it exactly like that. Do not waver an inch, just walk up to her, take her by the arm and kiss her; get the ball rolling."

"Just kiss her," Alex intones.

Kara gives another sharp nod. "Just kiss her."

"Aaand when and where am I doing this?"

"No time like the present." Kara hops up on the sea-wall and gives Alex her best Supergirl smile, gallantly waving Alex on. "You go get the girl. I'll guard the street-food."

Alex chews the inside of her lip, eyes searching Kara's face. "Right now. Like, _right now,_ right now."

Kara kicks her feet and leans on her palms, face set. "The fact that your lips are not already on hers is a travesty, and I know I raised you better than that."

Alex absently wanders closer, hand out of her pocket to point at the ground. " _Right_ now. Right here, right now."

"Oh my Rao, _yes_!" Kara petulantly kicks her heels against the wall. "Kiss her right here, right now; so good, her heart _literally_ melts _right_ out of her che—"

Alex captures her lips in the span of a broken breath, obliterating the rest of the thought and preemptively derailing any that may follow.

Concrete crumbles under Kara's fingers, and Alex's hips fit perfectly between Kara's knees, solid and earth-shaking, while her fingers lay delicate and careful, cradling Kara's jaw. And her lips—

Rao, Alex's lips. Warm and sweet, sparking heady ripples deep into her chest, between the chambers of her heart. Lips tasting like _Alex_ and flooding Kara's mouth, down into her lungs, blanketing her muscles, and drawing a sound up her throat that feels _good_ to indulge.

Light and wonder and perfect and _Alex_ settle into Kara's bones, clipping her mind from its mooring and letting the rest disappear beyond the breakwater.

Slowly, the kiss ends, easing down, even as Kara can't find the wherewithal to check if she's really floating right now.

Alex licks her lips, fingers still sifting through Kara's hair, nose close enough to nudge Kara's, breath still calling for the tip of Kara's tongue.

_Alex, if you can hear me, and this is actually a Black Mercy dream; please, please, please don't wake me up yet._

Alex swallows, fingertips doing such distracting things to the back of Kara's neck. "So. How's your heart? Still intact?"

Kara blinks a little blurrily, still half-removed from herself. "How should I know? I gave it to you over a decade ago."

Alex's face flushes instantly scarlet, eyes widening with a breathy laugh. "Jesus Christ."

Before Kara can ask what, Alex drags her into another kiss and Kara hums, sinking in with zero intention of ever coming out.

···

**fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? 
> 
> I love you guys, even if you hated it (but I do really hope you didn't hate it).


End file.
